Hidden Emotions
by Elaine Wesolowski
Summary: Pan finally confesses her feelings to Trunks but will he feel the same? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.*Crys as Trunks is ripped away from her*  
  
The three young girls sat in Bra's room all giggling and talking."What happened then Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
"I slapped him and accidentally threw him into a tree."The girls all broke out in a laughing fit."So Marron How's your hunt for a guy been   
going?"Pan asked still giggling.  
  
"Well...Trunks asked me out earlier today!"Marron said sounding especially proud.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you serious your going out with my brother? Isn't that hilarious pan!"Bra fell over laughing but sat back up after Pan   
didn't say anything."Pan, hey girl are you awake?"She snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh...Oh, yeah I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go home now my mom's probably worried."  
  
"Pan, Wait."Bra said worriedly.  
  
"I have to go I'll call you later. Bye." Pan walked down the hall and out of the door there she took flight and let the tears stream down   
her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As pan remembered that day she felt the tears stinging her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She thought of the letters she wrote to everyone.  
  
Grandma,  
  
I don't doubt that you are taking this worse  
than anyone else in my family. I don't know what to  
tell you to ease the pain I've caused but Ill be okay  
andI'lll take care of my self. I'll always remember   
all that you taught me, and well always be tied in our  
grief for Grandpa. I love you more than anything and  
I'll cherish the thought of you forever.  
  
Love always,  
Pan  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I'm sorry to do this to you. Understand   
that I love you dearly and I don't want to hurt   
you. I left for my own reasons, to escape my   
own problems. Please forgive me for doing this   
to you. I will never forget the time and love you  
gave me, and I don't wish to. If I could, I would  
stay, but I don't have the strength to do that.   
Don't forget that your daughter will think of you   
always.  
  
Love Forever,  
Pan  
  
Uncle Goten,  
  
Sorry to do this to you. You know I love   
you and that I wouldn't do this if I could find   
another way. I wish you only the best. Remember   
me like Ill remember you. Keep training or Vegeta  
will get on your case, got it?   
  
I love you.  
Pan-chan  
  
To my best friend Bra,  
  
I'm gonna miss you. Never forget all the fun we  
had hanging out together and going shopping because I  
won't. You were always there for me and I'm sorry I   
won't be there for you anymore, but I'm sure you'll make   
it just fine on your own. I just hope you know that you   
have nothing to do with my leaving and you've always   
been the best friend you could be.  
  
Friends forever,  
Pan  
  
Dear Marron,  
  
Never forget the good times we  
had, ok? Take care of Trunks for me and  
don't beat him to bad.  
  
Your Friend,  
Pan  
  
Trunks,  
  
You have no idea how hard this is   
for me to write. I hope our happy with  
Marron and I'll never forget all of the good  
times we had together but I have to go for   
reasons beyond my control. I love you.  
  
Pan  
  
She didn't know why she suddenly felt like she had to confess her feelings to him she just felt it was necessary. She was snapped   
back into reality when she heard her flight was boarding. She picked up her bag and walked to the gate. She handed the women her ticket   
and as she did she looked back and swore that she saw Trunks but it couldn't be. She shook her head and boarded the plane. She sighed as   
she sat down and stared out of the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks walked into the door and found Bra sitting on the couch waiting for him."I didn't catch her."He walked over and sat down next   
to her."I don't know how this happened I never even noticed anything."  
  
"Of course you didn't, guys are clueless and on top of being a guy you're Vegeta's son."Bra thought for a second."You know her better   
than any of us, where do you think she would've gone?"  
  
"I don't know! If I did I would've been there already!."He placed his head in his hands."Oh god Gohan's gonna kill me."  
  
"Calm down Trunks, I'm sure she didn't tell anyone why she left, she didn't even tell me and I've been her best friend for her whole   
life!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."He stood up."I'm gonna call Chi-Chi and see if Pan said anything to her."He walked to his room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own DB/Z/GT now stop rubbing it in my face!  
  
As her plane descended Pan looked out of her window over the island of Hawaii."They'll never look here unless of course someone   
remembers how badly I used to wanna come here." She sighed as the plane landed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag and   
began walking out of the plane. Once outside she called a taxi to come pick her up. Once it finally came she got in.  
  
"Where to?"The driver looked in his rear-view mirror at her.  
  
"Ohh...Ummm..."Pan opened her suitcase and looked around, finally she pulled out a peace of paper and handed it to him."I going   
there."  
  
"Oh wow, That's pretty far." She had a worried look on her face and he saw it."Don't worry about I can get you there but it'll take   
somewhere around 45 minutes."Pan smiled.  
  
About half way through the trip the driver talked again."So where you from?"  
  
"Oh I came from Japan."Pan smiled a bit.  
  
"That's a pretty long way for someone as young as you, and all alone?"  
  
"I can take care of myself."It came out a bit more rude then she had planned.   
  
In a little while they entered a small town by the beach. Pan pressed her face to the window and the driver laughed. They pulled up in   
front of a huge apartment by the beach."Well, this is it. That'll be 30 dollars." Pan handed him the money and stepped out of the cab. She   
walked up to the door of the apartment. She rang the landlords bell and within a few seconds a middle-aged woman with long blond hair   
stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?"The woman smiled and her light blue eyes shone in the sun.  
  
"Hi, I'm Son...I mean Pan Son."  
  
"Oh, Yes Ms. Son I've been expecting you. Here's your key and your apartment is right up those steps." Pan nodded and walked up   
the stairs and down a hall. She opened the door to her apartment and turned on the light. She stepped into a living room that was mostly   
furnished except for a t.v. and all of the other rooms were the same.  
  
Within a few days she was almost done unpacking and was already feeling homesick. She sat on her bed pulled a picture out from the   
bottom of her suitcase. It was wrinkled and torn on the edges but you could still make out all of the faces. Bulma and Vegeta were standing   
together next to Goku and Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl were sitting in the tree behind them all. Hercule, Yamcha, Tien, Puar, Oolong, Uubu,   
Piccolo and chiatso were standing some what off to the side. Trunks was sitting next to Pan in the front, she was sitting next to Bra who was   
sitting next to Goten and Marron was standing with Krillin and Android 18 who were standing next to Goku and Chi Chi. She remembered that   
Bra and her and gotten in a fight with Marron and weren't talking to her. She sighed and put the picture away and laid back on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks sat in his bedroom listening to the argument that had been going on since Pan disappeared. The first day Gohan came   
storming into the house screaming and grabbed Trunks by the neck lifting him up and he had the huge bruise to prove it. Then when Vegeta   
found out and went nuts screaming about Gohan trying to harm the son of a saiyan prince. Over all there had barely been one second of   
silence in the past few days and it was starting to seem that there was a rapidly decreasing number of people on Trunks' side.   
  
He still didn't know how everyone else had known all along and he had never noticed anything. He grabbed a picture off of the desk   
next to his bed it was the same picture Pan had been looking at except this one was framed and in much better shape. He looked at   
everyone's faces they all seemed so happy then. He looked at him and Pan he hadn't ever noticed she was sitting as close as she could get to   
him with her head on his shoulder with a huge grin spread across her face.   
  
The signs were there even 5 years ago when the picture was taken he had just never noticed. He let himself fall backwards on the   
bed."Pan...I'm so sorry."He sat up and started banging his head on the desk."I feel so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid..."  
  
"Does that make you feel any better Trunks"Bra stood in the doorway staring at him.  
  
"Leave me alone"He glared at her.  
  
It's not your fault Trunks..."  
  
"Yeah I know it's not my fault I'm a guy."  
  
"That and I probably should've told you when I noticed you weren't responding to her at all."Bra sighed."Anyways, I came to tell you   
that you had better be around next week cause me and Goten have a special announcement.  
  
"Sure,Whatever."Trunks laid back on his bed and Bra left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I STILL do not own DB/Z/GT in anyway or form  
  
It had been a week now and Pan wasn't getting any better in her new home she was actually getting worse and had decided she   
wanted to go back home at least there she'd have family to help her out. She didn't know what she was going to say though she couldn't just   
come in and say well I'm home and she didn't want to get Trunks into any trouble she still loved him. She would just have to make something   
up and hope that no one could tell. Pan bought her ticket with the money that the landlord gave her since she didn't stay the whole time she   
had paid for, And now she was on the plane back home. She would be getting there sometime at night and hoped that she'd be able to see   
everyone before they were all asleep.  
  
When Pan arrived no one was home at her house so she went to the Breifs' house hoping that they would be there. She arrived at the   
house and looked into the living room window. Everyone was there sitting in a circle whether it be in a chair or on the floor. She looked around   
at each of them separately it was so good to see them again. Trunks looked mad for some reason and then she noticed Marron and Uubu   
were holding hands. Bra and Goten stood up."Excuse me, everyone we'd like to make our announcement now. Bra and I are getting married."   
Everyone started clapping and Marron came forward to hug her friend and Bulma and chi chi talked and Pan   
knew they were talking about names for they're grandchildren. Pan was happy for her best friend and her uncle.  
  
Things settled down after a while and Pan still stood by the window. Something was holding her back from going inside even though   
she wanted to go in and she her family she didn't want to face Trunks. Suddenly Goten looked up at the window Pan ducked down but she   
wasn't sure if it had been quick enough."Is someone out here?"It was the familiar voice of her uncle. She dropped down onto all fours and   
crawled in next to the bushes. She heard footsteps approaching and crawled even further her eyes locked on the ground making sure that she   
didn't step on any twigs or anything else that would make noise. Suddenly she bumped into what seemed like a wall. She looked up and saw   
Trunks staring down at her. Quickly she looked back at the ground.  
  
"Pan, is that you?"He looked down his eyes anxious."Pan please I know it's you."She stood up but continue looking down at the   
ground."Pan please look at me."She turned and began to walk away but Trunks grabbed her arm and spun her back around and grabbed her   
other arm."Pan, please..."  
  
"Let go of me Trunks!"She beat on his chest and tried to pull away but he only tightened his grip."Just let me go, please Trunks."Her   
voice had weakened as did her punches. She looked up at him with her tear filled chocolate brown eyes straight into his deep oceans of blue and   
he loosened his grip. She ran as fast as she could towards her Uncle. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
She sobbed into his shirt."I'm so sorry uncle Goten I never wanted to leave you guys I just..."  
  
"It's ok Pan your here now it's fine, you're going to be fine."They stood there for a few minutes like that and when Pan calmed down   
they went inside.  
  
"Hey everyone look who's back!"Pan stood there looking down at the floor until she was suddenly mobbed by the group of people. For   
the first time since she left she was actually happy. She managed to look over the crowd of people's heads to see Vegeta actually smiling   
whether he was happy to see her or he found the sight of this young girl being squeezed to death by her family and friends hilarious she didn't   
care. Then her gaze turned to Trunks who was standing off to the side watching the group with expressionless eyes. Suddenly her heart sank   
and she felt horrible about running from him but she had just gotten back she needed some time to herself before she could talk to him.  
  
As the night's activities died down and everyone got tired the decision was made that everyone would stay at the Breifs' house that   
  
Author's Note:There's probably gonna be one more chapter and that's it but otherwise just review the story I need to know what you people think!  
night. Pan dreaded the thought cause she knew sooner or later she'd run into Trunks but she knew she'd have to deal with it..   
  
She spent the night in Bra's room along with Marron."I still think I should get to sleep on the bed I mean you two are part saiyan you   
can take the hard floor I'm delicate.  
  
"Shut it Marron! Pan gets the bed cause she's recovering from a very hard time and besides she's more human than you are. If you   
want a bed go sleep in one of the guest rooms."  
  
"Fine!" Marron crossed her arms and laid back on her pillow. Pan laid on the bed and propped herself up on her elbows and   
stared out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten laid on the floor propped up on his elbows."So why'd you and Marron break up anyways?"He rolled over to look up at Trunks.  
  
"I guess after all the stuff happened with Pan I realized that all the others girls that I dated were just filling in the hole that was   
there."He sighed."I always loved Pan but I just never thought that she loved me back so I never said anything and now I find out that she loves   
me and I can't do anything."  
  
"Don't ever tell Gohan that or he'll kill you."  
  
Yeah, I know. Remember this?"He pointed at the bruise covering half of his neck.  
  
"Oh yeah...Why don't you just talk to her let her know how you feel."  
  
"You heard what happened tonight. She wouldn't even say a single word to me. I just can't."He shook his head slowly.  
  
"Just give her some time she'll come around."  
  
"Yeah I guess."He stared out the window. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT yet but I think I know a way how I can I just need Trunks to get me that dragon radar from Bulma. I just   
have to find him now.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
That next morning Pan and Trunks avoided each other at all costs, if they were walking towards each other one of them would step   
into the closet room and then at breakfast they sat as far away from each other as they could. It went on like this for the whole day and Pan   
was relived when she could finally go home.  
  
For the next week Bra and Goten despretly tried to get Pan and Trunks together, Bra would invite Pan over to her house but Pan   
would drag her out to the mall or would simply decline and Goten invited Trunks over either Trunks would say he wanted to train or Pan would   
conveinently have something to do outside of the house. Finally Goten and Bra gave up.  
  
One night Pan laid in her bed tossing and turning she couldn't stand it anymore she had to go see him. She threw on some clothes and   
took off out the window. As she neared the house she noticed that the light was off in his bedroom he was sleeping or training. She landed on   
the roof and sat there staring at the twillight sky thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was training with Vegeta when he sensed Pan's ki."I have to go do something father." Trunks ran out of the room and up   
towards his bedroom. As he entered the room he slowed down and walked towards the balcony. He sat down on a chair and looked out over   
the city.  
  
They sat in silence for a while then Pan finally spoke."Trunks I'm sorry I left like that and that I've been avaiding you, it's just...."  
  
"It's fine I probably would've done the same I just never realized how you felt." Slowly he flew up and stood infront of her."Pan..." He   
bent down and softly kissed her."I love you."  
  
"I love you too Trunks." She whispered and smiled and he kissed her again.  
  
AN: OK People it's time for you to start reviewing this I really need your opinion. 


End file.
